The Koopa with the golden gun
by eventyraren
Summary: [sequel too History repeats itself] when a famely heirloom to Bowser gets stolen he and his frend sudnely finde themself in a And Then There Were None like mystery. R
1. Prologue author´s notes

_**The Koopa **__**with the golden gun**_

**Prologue/author´s notes**

Hi my name I Bowser JR I am King Bowsers youngest kid. I have been asked to write this story. Okay it's not me who write this story I cant write yet. It's my friend eventyraren who write what I tell him/her. In fact it was him/her who asked me too write this story. In the last story "**History repeats itself**" he/she was one of the characters but in this story he/she was gone and he/she asked me to tell him/her the story. When I asked he/she why he/she didn't asked dad he/she said that all the grate detectives has a assistant that tells the story. Apparently I am dads assistant.

in any case it´s been 6 moth sens that terrible day me and my siblings together with some others was kidnapped by a insane killer. The castle, that was destroyed as you remember, has been re-built.

As you know my dad has gone over too the good side...again. He hasn't tried a single to take over the world. He is still in love with the princes, but he know that he can´t get her.

As I said the castle has been re-built. On the outside it looks the same, but inside it has more color and light than the last one. He has also build a new room called "Hall of History" and is this room a new chapter in our family history will be written. Not just our family history.

Dad has decided to have a party fore him and his friends. He want to show hes new castle. But this party will not go as any of us expected. Okay lets start this story.

Before we start will I say some words. This is eventyraren, I just want you to know that I am dyslexic, this story is also written in Koopish, the Koopa languages, and then translated too English so it will be some wrong, LIVE WITH IT. Okay lets start this story.


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

I would love too say that it was a wonderful day. I would love to say that it was sunny without a clout in the sky. I would love too, but if I did then I wold lie. The sky was just as black as it always has been. At least as long I have lived. Usually in a fairy tale when the bad guy die the light comes. The evil over the land is gone and the sun is comes back. But not here. My father is not dead but on the good side now. So I don't know.

In any case, we had prepared for this party for weeks now. We all believed that it was going to be fun. We was wrong.

"hurry up" dad said "the guests is he any minute now"

"I have never seen you this nervous before dad" I said.

"this is a very important party" dad said "this is my chance to prove that I have become good. All has to go right."

"why most you prove that?" my brother Morton Jr (frome now on Morton) asked "you haven´t done anny bad for months. You have even haleped Mario and Luigi save the worled three times."

"I know" dad said "but some peaple out there think that this is a trick and I hope to prove that they is wrong."

"relax dad" Lenny said "I am sure that all will be ockeay" he shoudn´t said that, you will soon understand what I mean with that.

"do Mario think this is a trick?" Larry asked.

"I asked him dhat ones" dad said.

"and?"

"he dont think that tthis is a trick"

"what, douse he don´t think you are smart enough to come up with a plane like this?" Iggy asked.

"no" dad said "he don´t think I have patience enough to go through with it." we all laughed.

"where is Kammy" Wendy sudnely asked.

"she is in here room" dad said "she dousn´t filing well."

"anneything serious?" Ludwig asked

"the doctor said it looked like some sort of food poisoning, she will be ockeay in a day ore two." dad said.

"can´t she use magic to at rid of it?" Roy asked.

"apparently not" dad said "okeay back to work." we continued whit we did as cleaning and set the table. Suddely the doorbell rang. The ferst gests had arived.


	3. The curse

_**The curse.**_

I oppened the door. It was Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy. Mario and Luigi wasnt dreset as they used to, red and green sweaters and blur overalls, but dress suit and bow tie. Peach and Daisy had there ordinary dresses.

"welcome" I said.

"Thanks" Mario said "we have still not used to not fight millions of enemies to get here."

"I know what you mean" I said." I have still not get used to be good, it´s so difrent." at this moment dad come in the room.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, nice to se you" he said.

"you too" all fore said in one mouth.

"does it comming anyone anse?" Mario asked.

"I have invitid the Kongs, Yoshi and Berdo, they are here soon."

"haven't you seen tv?" Mario asked.

"no why?" dad asked.

"It is a storm at Yoshi´s Island" Mario said "I don't think neither Yoshi or Berdo is comming."

"what about the Kongs?" I asked.

"there Island is before Yoshi's Island so if the storme has not come there yet I think they are comming." Daisy said.

"good" dad said.

"nice castle" Luigi said "It looks like the old one on the outside but it´s nicer on the inside."

"thank you" dad said. "Now when I am nice I want to show it"

"But what about the clous then?" Mario asked.

"The clouds?" dad askedd.

"when we was driving up here we saw that the clouds and the darknes over your kingdom still was here" Mario said "usualy in storis when the evil is gone the sun comes back."

"I know" dad said "But this clouds hase been over my kingdom long before I was born and it is still going to be there after I´m gone."

"why?" Luigi asked.

"because the clouds and the darknes is not a result of evil" dad said "ok maybe it is but not in thet way. It is a curse.

"a curse" all said at ones.

"I don't know much" dad said "But according to the myth put, a thousand years ago a warlock put a clouds over this kingdom, 'the darknes will always be here and the sun will never shine, so will it be to the end of time'"

"Why did he do that?" Peach asked.

"I don't know" dad said "during my 20 years as good and thr past 6 month I have looket fore an answer. He wanted it, he was mad, he wanted revenge, he wanted to show his stength and other thinks has been said as a motive."

"cant you ask Kammek to brake it?" Luigi asked.

"No" dad said "she said she can't brake it if she not know what kind of clouds it is."

"you mean it is more then one darknes clouds" Luigi said.

"Apparently" dad said.


	4. The hall of history

**The hall of history.**

The doorbell rang again, I opened. It was the Kongs, apart from Cranky and Lanky. (It was apparently Lankys turn too stay home with Cranky when the others was out to have fun).

"good you could come" dad said.

"thanks" DK said "But Yoshi and Berdo is not comming"

"I know about the storm" Dad said

"good" Diddy said.

"Is it?" dad asked. Diddy understood whant he just said.

"I meen thet you know" Diddy said.

"I understood that" dad said "I was just kidding you."

"you have change allot in 6 month" Mario said.

"No I haven´t" dad said "I am right now the person I was 20 yeas ago, myself."

" I like what you have done with the plase" Peach seaid " it is nicer then before"

"you shod know" Diddy said "you have been here moust of all of us."

"shut up" Peach said.

"Do you want to se more?" Dad asked.

"yes" all said simultaneously. Dad showed them round the castle. It was almost as big as the old one but more light and colour. Finnely we came to a long corridor filled with statues and paintings.

"This" dad said "This is The Hall of Hisory. All paintings and statues of all the kings and queens sens this lands beginning is here."

"how did they survive the explosion?" Luigi asked.

"they didn´t" Dad said "this is onely the reserves thst was in a Bomb shelter in the basement. It is a family tradition to do copies like this if somthing like this should happen."

"so this is onely copies?" DK asked.

"yes" dad said.

"good to be copies" Mario said.

"righte now is it copies of the copies down there if this hapend ageain." Dad said. The groop entered the hall.

"Whats that?" Mario asked and pointed at a gold collered gun on the wall.

"That is a family heirloom." Dad said "it is made of real gold. It has been in my family for 10 generations"

"You know that you cand shout with gold" Luigi said "it´s to soft"

"I know" dad said "its just for showing. But his is what I wanted to show you" He pointed at a painting portraing a femail Koopa "This" dad said "This is my wife Peach Kerstin Koopa". (I know that to a untraind eye all koopas lock the same. But if you imagine Koops, from Paper Mario 2´s, girlfrend so can you imagien my mother). "And this is my parents" dad continued and pointed at a painting showing a Koopa and a Dragon. (If you remember from the lanst story, dad tolled all that he was a half dragon). Grandpa locks like a normal koopa, grandma looks like a dragon, but she is read with wite stomach, blue toenails an shomting that looks like three pigtails on here head. You couldn´t see the tail, the painting wasn´t big enough. I show how Mario froze. I followes his look. Under the paining was an inskription. It stood "King Morton I Koopa and his wife queen Hoktail Amanda Koppa".

"What is it?" I asked. Mario opend his mouth to answer just then we hered a loud knock on the door.


End file.
